Deutschland
The KMS Deutschland was a german pocket battleship featured in the game. Tactics and Overview Deutschland is essentially a smaller version of scharnhorst (and an upscaled Majestic/Yukikaze) in terms of play style and as such can use the same tactics. you gun down ships of equal or less power before moving on to bigger game and if a destroyer or another cruiser comes in within .6km, you fire your torpedoes. If a battleship of better specs comes your way, try to retreat and find cover while you shoot back. And finally, avoid aircraft as much as possible as this ships AA is mediocre with only USS New Jeresy (BB-62) being worse in this respect. Playing Deutschland Keep in mind that your speed is the lowest within the cruiser category and the guns are not very accurate. While the Deutschland is more than capable of going solo, you need a good grasp of how to use the ship so sticking with the team is your best option. Your main job is that of a hunter killer. You target anything that is slow and short of a mid tier battleship and such as Grosser Kurfurst or Arkansas and gun them down with your superior firepower. Avoid high spec cruisers and battleships. They will quite literally scrap you within several salvos. As long as you keep this ships shortcomings in mind and compensate for them accordingly by closing the distance and choosing the right prey, you will come out on top. When forced to go against a top spec BB, provide support fire if there is any nearby teammates and get your teammates to know of your plight. In most cases you are already dead so try to get as close as possible and perform a banzai with your torpedoes while spamming your guns as much as possible. This way if you do eventually go down you can at least also take out a chunk of the enemy teams best surface combatant with you. Playing with a Deutschland The main way of supporting this ship is by providing AA cover. This is because while Duetschland is more than capable of fighting off planes, saturation attacks will leave it vulnerable and will most likely deplete it's HP to the point that is is as good as out of action until it can repair all the damage. Playing Against a Deutschland Most ships of similar or higher tiers such as HMS Rodney, KMS Admiral Hipper, and even fully upgraded royal sovereigns can completely demolish this ship in a long range duel due to this ships comparatively piss-poor accuracy and firepower in terms of number of guns. Be careful at close range as this ship does have mid-tier torpedoes that deal over 44K damage on each broadside when maxed (their angles also favor frontal engagements, making this ship harder to hit and allowing quick switching to second launcher). This will not be a problem with ships also armed with torps as they can deliver far more punishing blows of the same type.